<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2B's Performance Reward by SkullyReadsStories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453453">2B's Performance Reward</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullyReadsStories/pseuds/SkullyReadsStories'>SkullyReadsStories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Discord Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NieR: Automata (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22453453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullyReadsStories/pseuds/SkullyReadsStories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2B was sent to her quarters by the Commander to receive a reward for her excellent performance on the surface of Earth. The last thing she expected to see was 6O's naked body on her bed.<br/>-<br/>Written with a 2AM sleep-deprivation-induced inspiration burst as my tired brain decided there was a lack of 2B/6O smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>2B/6O (NieR: Automata)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Discord Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1426153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>2B's Performance Reward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“...6O? What is going on here?” </p><p>2B stared perplexedly at the scene before her, trying to conceal a rising tent in her uniform’s skirt. She’d been called to her quarters by the Commander’s orders, something about a ‘combat performance reward’. What she wasn’t expecting was a bare-naked 6O laying on her bed, her modest curves highlighted by the thin bedsheet laid over her lower body. She couldn’t bring herself to complain, though.</p><p>“The Commander told me that you should be rewarded for your excellence in the field..” 6O turned her eyes away from 2B for a brief moment, a pink blush dusting her soft cheeks as 2B stared at her with those hungry eyes, a tent slowly but steadily rising in the combat model’s skirt.</p><p>“..I see..” 2B’s tongue darted out over her lips, as she slowly made her way over to her bed, to the blushing operator displaying herself on top of it. Her heels clacked against the stone floor, each step seeming to send shivers of embarrassment and delight down her operator’s spine. Her operator? When did she start thinking about 6O that way?</p><p>2B’s hands found 6O’s supple body, fingers digging into her soft flesh firmly as she watched her operator squirm and mewl beneath her in an almost adorable fashion. To her surprise, or perhaps to no surprise at all, 2B found herself enjoying this quite a lot. She was expecting a medal, or a praiseful speech from the Commander, but this… This was better. Much better.</p><p>As 2B’s hands kneaded 6O’s body, the operator let out cute little mewls and gasps, gripping the bedsheets firmly. She felt the cloth covering her lower body slowly get pulled down, baring more and more of her shapely rear to 2B’s increasingly lustful gaze. By now, she could see the tip of 2B’s shaft poking out from under her skirt. It had to be at least 8”, and 6O guessed that she could just barely wrap her hand around the base. She gulped. This would be a challenge.</p><p>2B’s hands ventured down her operator’s body slowly, until they were kneading that supple ass, fingers digging into 6O’s hips and slowly guiding them up, up, closer to 2B’s twitching shaft. Close enough that the droplets of precum drooling from the tip ended up on 6O’s rear as the combat model groped and kneaded it.</p><p>Just as 6O found herself settling into the kneading, she felt something press against her soaking slit: A pair of lips, followed by a dextrous tongue pushing past her folds, into her soaking honeypot. The unexpected intrusion caused 6O to let out a surprised moan, as she buried her face into the bedsheets to hide her blushing, needy face.</p><p>2B found her operator’s taste all but addictive, her tongue pushing deep into 6O’s soaking cunt to enjoy as much as she could, fingers digging firmly into 6O’s rear to keep her steady as she worked. Judging by the sounds of muffled bliss coming from her operator, the enjoyment very much went both ways.</p><p>2B spent quite a while enjoying the taste, eating out her operator’s soaking core, before she slowly pulled back with glistening lips curled up into a smirk. Very shortly thereafter, the lips that pressed against 6O’s slit were replaced by 2B’s throbbing, drooling tip as she pressed and slowly rubbed it against her operator, getting it lubricated for what came next.</p><p>What came next was certainly quite the experience for 6O, who gripped the bedsheets tight enough to turn her knuckles pale as she felt 2B finally press into her. Slowly at first, that thick tip started spreading out 6O’s cunt much wider than her own fingers ever could. Then, it pushed deeper and deeper, with a growing mix of discomfort, a hint of pain, and quite some bliss, 6O’s lewd noises joined by needy groans emanating from the android filling her up slowly. </p><p>Once deep enough, 2B paused for a few moments to let both of them recover a little. Then, she started pulling out again and pushing in once only her tip remained, a little deeper each time. Every push was just a little faster than the last one, until her hands gripped 6O’s hips firmly and the pushes were replaced with soft thrusts. Then, those soft thrusts were replaced with harder ones until finally 2B’s hips smacked against 6O’s rear, letting it jiggle a little. </p><p>6O let out a lewd gasp, followed by a hungry groan as she began slowly moving her hips back and forth around 2B’s cock, in time with the combat model’s thrusts. Their hips met halfway, with lewd smacks accompanying the ever more frantic fucking that was 2B’s reward. “A-Ah, ah, 2B..!” The operator moaned, feeling a feeling bubble up not dissimilar to the one she felt when she was alone in her room, one hand holding up a picture of her and 2B and the other buried between her thighs. </p><p>To 2B, the feeling bubbling up inside her was totally unknown, but she’d be lying quite a bit if she said it didn’t feel amazing. Something about feeling 6O’s tight hole grip her cock, almost seeming to want to milk it. Then, she felt 6O tighten even further as the operator buried her face firmly into the sheet she gripped so very tightly and let out a particularly loud moan of bliss, and 2B’s world went white for a moment.</p><p>A feeling of pure euphoric ecstasy coursed through 2B’s body, her hips thrusting forwards against 6O’s with enough force to pin the operator to the bed as she felt quite the load pump out of her cock as if 6O milked it out of her. </p><p>The duo panted heavily, with 2B slowly laying down on top of 6O, grinding her hips against her operator’s, who let out a somewhat hoarse laugh in-between her heavy breaths.</p><p>“Wow… That was…”</p><p>2B nodded, letting out a soft, final lewd groan before pulling out of 6O’s tight cunt, feeling a warm liquid run down both their thighs, drooling from her operator’s somewhat gaping hole. She’d never felt this good in her life, and if this was the kind of reward she got for her performance, she would definitely keep it up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>